


Been a Long Time Coming

by smackiemackie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackiemackie/pseuds/smackiemackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what should have happened when Jason became tangible again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I haven't even finished episode 7 yet, because as soon as they kissed I had to pause it and write this. Come talk to me about these nerds because there is not enough jason/peggy content in the world

“Congratulations, Doctor,” Peggy says, reaching out to shake his hand. Jason almost hesitates, nerves overshadowing his burning desire to finally touch her. What if this is a fluke? What if he reaches out and only falls through her? But he swallows that fear, and the sensation of her skin against his is overwhelming. His hands have never been much of an erogenous zone, but something about being incorporeal for weeks has resulted in every nerve ending in his body feeling hypersensitive. It’s intriguing enough that he almost mentions it, experiments and hypotheses flashing though his mind. But Peggy is still standing in front of him, holding his hand, and some things are more important than science.

Kissing her is every bit as wonderful as he’d remembered. Her lips are soft and full against his, and when she reaches out to grab his shoulder he almost keens. The sexual frustration that’s been building up is quickly translating to desperation, and he can barely remember that there are still people in the room.

“Let’s give the good doctor some space,” Anna says, just loudly enough for Jason to hear through the haze of kissing Peggy Carter. Jarvis makes an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat, following Ana out of the lab with some remark about a burning casserole. That’s enough to pull Peggy away, and he can see the beginnings of a blush high on her cheeks.

“Sorry,” He says, even if he doesn’t feel it at all. “It’s been a long time coming.” Because god knows it has been, and letting go of her for just a second feels like too much. 

“It’s quite alright,” Peggy says, looking anywhere but at him. He knows that she’s been avoiding getting to close to him, and sure, there’s something weird going on with Sousa. But he also can tell that she wants this just as badly as he does, and he’s not about to let her back away now.

“I’d like to kiss you again,” He tells her earnestly. “And, now that we’ve got the lab to ourselves…”

Peggy glances at the door to the lab, looking unsure. But something changes by the time she looks back at him, because the next thing he knows she’s climbing into the enclosure and pulling him towards her. She rests her hands on his neck as she kisses him, grip tight as if she’s afraid he’s going to disappear again. He threads his fingers in her hair, trusting her to keep him grounded. Even though up until now Jason’s been the one chasing after her, when it comes to deepening the kiss Peggy takes the lead. He moans into her mouth as her tongue touches his, feeling every bit as giddy and love drunk as he had the first time he ever kissed a girl. He hardens in his pants embarrassingly quickly, and Peggy’s as observant as ever. 

“We don’t have much time,” She says, her voice rough in a way that makes his knees weak. She squeezes him through his pants, lest he forget just who’s calling the shots. “But I think we can make it work.”   
“We don’t have nearly enough time for everything I’d like to do,” He presses a kiss to her neck, sucking harder when she moans. “And you’re injured. But, perhaps I could help you relieve a little tension before you go back out on the battlefield?” It takes her a moment to realize just what he’s insinuating, and when she does her eyes widen with lust. 

“That’s… That is definitely agreeable,” She responds, and the fact that he can fluster her like this makes him throb in his pants. He kisses her neck again, trailing his hands down her sides until they reach the end of her dress. 

“The walls are soundproof,” He says with a cocky grin, kneeling down in front of her. It’s cramped in the enclosure, but he can’t complain about being so close to Peggy. She scoffs at that, but her breathing hitches when he tucks his head underneath her dress. He strokes his hands up and down her thighs, loving how soft her skin is under his fingertips. Pressing light kisses on the fabric covering her mound makes her squirm, and she clutches the back of his head. 

“Get on with it,” She tries to snap, but her voice comes out breathy, more of a beg than a command. Still, Jason isn’t one to leave a lady waiting, so he curls his fingers around her panties and pulls them down just enough to give him room. He presses a few more chaste kisses to her curls before finally giving her what they both want. Her taste is tangy and perfect under his tongue, but the sounds she makes when he finally licks her are even better.

“Jason,” She gasps, and he wonders if it’s been as long for her as it has been for him since she’s done this. He feels so honored to be seeing her like this, completely exposed and relying on him for pleasure. He gives her his all, wanting her to be completely consumed by her pleasure. His lips suck on her clit, cock throbbing as he hears her moan. He can feel her fluttering around his tongue, and even though slipping a finger in her would probably be overstepping, he’s sorely tempted. “I think, I think I might—“ 

He takes that as a cue to double his efforts, flicking his tongue hard and fast over her clit. She’s crying out now, and he can tell from the way her thighs press against her head how hard it is for her to keep still. But they both know that popping another stitch would only make matters worse, and she’s somehow able to resist arching her back. 

“Stop, stop,” She pants, pulling him away when he tries to lick her through her orgasm. 

“Thank you,” He smiles up at her, still on his knees. Even though he’s still hard in his pants, he couldn’t feel more satisfied. She pulls him up to his feet, pressing their lips together immediately. He’s a little surprised, but she doesn’t seem to mind the taste of herself on his lips. She presses him against the wall of the enclosure, pulling at his pants roughly until she manages to slip her hand in. The hypersensitivity comes back full force, and he throws his head back with a moan.

“I promise that I usually last longer,” He says in a choked off voice, “But it seems losing the sense of touch has made me feel things even stronger.”

“No science during sex,” Peggy warns, nipping at his neck as she pulls him off. “And darling, I can’t say that I mind getting to see you fall apart for me.”

True to his word, he comes within moments, body tensing up as he shoots into her hand. “You’re incredible,” He sighs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He cleans her hand off with a handkerchief before tucking it back in his pocket and leaning back into her embrace. 

“We should—” Peggy begins, before being cut off by the sound of Dottie’s tracking signal returning. “Oh, buggering hell,” She snaps, pulling away from him. “I’m sorry, I have to—“

“Go finish saving the world, I know,” Jason says softly, his eyes apologizing for snapping at her earlier. “You go get Jarvis. I’ve got some things to work on.” 

He can tell that she doesn’t want to leave him, but that the mission overshadows that feeling. “I’ll be back,” She promises, pressing a kiss to his lips before running out to get Jarvis.

He leans back against the enclosure as he watches her go, a little dumbstruck by everything that’s just happened. “Good luck,” he murmurs.


End file.
